01 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-01 ; Comments *'I can do that you know. Well I can’t to be honest, but I would like to be able to. Dick Dale, that’s from the LP, an import on Hightone Records, called Tribal Thunder - Nitro. In tonight’s programme, sessions from Irresistible Force and Bikini Kill. And a really good night in midweek at the Junction in Cambridge with Babes In Toyland’. *Peel reads out a postcard from Ken Garner ‘The author, of course, of the fabled In Session Tonight,’ describing a recent Trumans Water gig Ken had been to. “My tip as the hottest in jazz since Ornette Coleman” the postcard says. *John runs through some changes to the 1 FM schedule that affect his programme. He is generally happy with the changes as it means he won’t feel exhausted all the time. *Peel also confirms that his “Proud To Be An Anorak” t-shirts have not seen the light of day yet. Sessions *Irresistible Force #2. Recorded 26 August 1993. No known commercial release. *Bikini Kill, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 30 April 1993. Recorded 28 March 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dick Dale: ‘Nitro (CD – Tribal Thunder)’ (Hightone Records) *Babes In Toyland: ‘Catatonic (10 inch – The Peel Sessions)’ (Strange Fruit) *Red Dragon: 'Step On the Gas (7")' (Digital B) *Bikini Kill: ‘Star Bellied Boy’ (Peel Session) *April March: ‘How To Land A Man (CD – Voo Doo Doll)’ (Kokopop) *Inky Blacknuss: 'Blacknuss (12 inch)' (Sabrettes) *East River Pipe: ‘Make A Deal With The City (10 inch mini LP – Goodbye California)’ (Sarah) *Man Or Astroman?: ‘The Heavies (7 inch EP – Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet)’ (Lance Rock Records) *Uncle Wiggly: ‘There Was An Elk (CD – There Was An Elk)’ (Shimmy Disc) *Skinned Teen: ‘Strawberry Queen (7 inch – Karate Hairdresser)’ (Soul Static Sound) *Royal Tones: ‘Hong Kong Jelly Wong (Various Artists CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume 2)’ (Ace) *Bikini Kill: ‘Not Right Now’ (Peel Session) *Irresistible Force: ‘Lotus Position’ (Peel Session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: ‘Hair Pie: Bake 1 (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Sackgasse: Diebels (7" - Alles Klar ?!) Not On Label *Corrado Lojacono & Orchestra: ‘Messina Punto E Basta (CD – Bend It ’93)’ (Exotica Records) *Tinklers: ‘Hank Greenberg And Jackie Robinson (CD –Crash)’ (Shimmy Disc) *FSK: ‘Did You See Jackie Robinson Hit That Ball? (LP – Continental Breakfast)’ (Ediesta Records) *Red Dragon: ‘Stop It (Version) (7" - Stop It)’ (Digital B) *Unsane: ‘Broke (CD – The Peel Sessions)’ (Strange Fruit) *User1: Chaos Chamber (12" – Certificate Of Conformity)’ (Outcast Clan) *Bikini Kill: ‘New Radio’ (Peel Session) *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Dusty (7 inch - Good)’ (Wiija) : (JP: ‘I’m wearing one of their Mouse t-shirts this evening. I think it gives me a certain devil may care look that you might find attractive.’) *Twig: ‘Rift (7 inch – Fall Of Love)’ (Harriett) : (12:30 news) *Fabric: 'Colossus' (7 inch''' '''- ''Colossus ) Whole Car Records *Blue(2): ‘Common Prayer (2x12 inch – Four Of Seven)’ (Sabres Of Paradise) *Blue: ‘Someone (LP – Blue)’ (RSO) *La Nouvelle Generation: ‘Vigilance (LP – Ze Pumper Pumper)' (Alino Matebisi Records) *Helmet & House Of Pain: ‘Just Another Victim (Various Artists CD – OST Judgement Night)’ (Epic) *Merzbow: ‘Pink Surf Nitro (7 inch -Rod Drug 93)’ (The Way Out Sound) *Merzbow: ‘Scum Rider (7 inch - Rod Drug 93)’ (The Way Out Sound) *Merzbow: ‘Overhead Vulves (7 inch - Rod Drug 93)’ (The Way Out Sound) *Irresistible Force: ‘I Left My Hardcore In San Francisco’ (Peel Session) *Godheadsilo: ‘Friendship Village’ (7 inch – Thee Friendship Village EP)’ (Kill Rock Stars) *Datblygu: 'Dim Deddf, Dim Eiddo' (CD - Libertino ) Ankst *Magic Sam: 'Look Watcha Done' *Bikini Kill: ‘Demi Rep’ (Peel Session) *Teenage Fanclub & De La Soul: ‘Fallin’(Various Artists CD – OST Judgement Night)’ (Epic) : ''(1:30 news) *Linus: ‘Born Again (Various Artists 7 inch – Some Hearts Paid To Lie)’ (Wiiija Records) *Wall of Sleep: ‘Slacker (Various Artists 7 inch – Poomaster Receptical)’ (Ptolemaic Terrascope) *Garnett Silk: ‘Retreat Wicked Man (Various Artists 12 inch)' (Greensleeves Records) *Main: ‘II (CD – Firmament)’ (Beggars Banquet) *Winifred Shaw & Dick Powell: ‘Lullabye Of Broadway (OST Goldiggers Of 1935)' *New Radiant Storm King: ‘Viral Mind (LP – Rival Time)’ (Homestead Records) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-10-01 ;Length *02:57:36 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:One For Ken Category:Isector